


still have feelings

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Marriage, Other, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Kathryn confronts Aaron





	still have feelings

“I like you a lot Kathryn”Aaron said to his girlfriend 

“I feel a but coming”Kathryn asked him 

“This is new for me and I just had a messy divorce”Aaron says 

“You still have feelings for your ex wife don’t you?”Kathryn asked him 

“How did you know?”Aaron rose a brow 

“Whenever you talk about her there’s a distinct happiness in your voice”Kathryn noted 

“What do I sound like?”Aaron asked her 

“You sound like a man whom is still madly in love with a woman whom was the love of his life”Kathryn said to him 

“I still find myself drawn to her”Aaron opened up to her 

“If this isn’t working this whole us thing I’ll be waiting for you”Kathryn says 

“As more or?”Aaron lingered 

“Whatever you want me to be friend or lover”Kathryns eyes twinkled


End file.
